I Couldn't Sleep
by AniRay
Summary: The night does not go the way Teresa thought it would


She jolted awake. The echo of screams still rang in her ears. Her heart was pounding. She looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. For a moment panic set in. For a moment she was sure that they had found her- found _them._

Then she heard it. Voices coming from down the hall. Her hand reached for the knife under her pillow before she stopped herself. She pushed back the covers, goosebumps rising on her arms as the cool air touched her skin. She swung her legs over the side, her toes curling against the cold floor. She stood, careful to not let the bed make any noise. The light stayed off as she slowly made her way to the door.

The voices were still too faint to identify clearly. But she would be ready no matter what. She had learned that lesson the hard way. The door swung silently on its hinges as she stepped into the hall. Everything looked like it should. The hallway was clear, the lights along the stairs were down low, and nothing was out of place. Still she crept on silent feet to the door at the end of the hall.

She could hear the voices clearly now. Her hand reached for the knob, turning it as quietly as she could. Her heart slowed, her mind cleared until all she was focused on were the people behind the door. Then she pushed the door open. She hoped to have the element of surprise for at least a few seconds. But that didn't happen.

She didn't have time to defend herself.

Arms wrapped around her legs as soon as the door opened. Her hands flew out to hold onto the door frame to keep her balance. She wrapped her arms around the person attached to her legs. The arms loosened their hold on her legs just enough that she could slip away. But instead of freedom she found herself caught against a firm chest.

"Daddy I lost her! I lost Mommy!"

Teresa smiled widely as her little girl ran to her father's side, her little arms locking around her legs once more. James pressed a kiss to Teresa's hair as he held her to him. "That's okay, Princess, I got her." He tightened his hold a little as their daughter's wide eyes watched. Her little face was so serious, but Teresa could still see the joy in her eyes.

Pretending to struggle, Teresa wiggled against James. She felt the way his breathing hitched when she brushed against him just right. His teeth nipped at her neck in retaliation. "I won't surrender and I don't fight fair," she said. Which only made her little girl's eyes grow even wider. She twisted slightly in James arms and he loosened his hold enough for her to 'break free'. She reached down and scooped up her little girl sprinting to the other side of the room. "Stay back," she called to James, "I've got a hostage."

"Daddy, save me! Save me, Daddy!"

Teresa could hear the laughter in little her voice as her baby struggled to get away. Teresa tightened her grip while one hand hovered over her daughter's belly. "Stay back," she warned. "I'll tickle her if you come closer." James froze on the other side of the room. His eyes went comically wide as he stared at her in mock horror.

"No Daddy, don't listen to her! You have to help me!"

And just like she had seen so many times before, James looked at his little girl and gave her the most solemn nod. She knew what was coming and she still wasn't prepared. His arms wrapped around her securely, careful not to hurt either of his girls. Then Teresa's feet were off the ground as he spun them around. He landed gently on the mountain of beanbags that were in the corner, carefully wrestling their little girl away from Teresa.

Delighted laughter spilled from little lips, and Teresa couldn't hold back her smile as she watched the two people she loved most, snuggled together on a pile of beanbags. She quickly pretended to pout when they looked over at her, though. It wouldn't be right to smile after such a terrible defeat. "Mommy, Daddy saved me." Teresa did smile then. Like she did every time her daughter called her 'Mommy'.

"Yes, he did."

"But don't worry," James said. "Mommy will save you next time." That was always how it went on nights like this. They took turns rescuing her. At first Teresa had thought the game would pit her against one of them. But eventually she had seen what James had already known. One day, if anything ever happened, their daughter would know without a doubt that _both_ of her parents would and could save her. Because the world they lived in was not as safe as they wanted it to be for her. But nothing would stop them from coming for her when she needed them.

Her little girl rested her head on James' shoulder as they all calmed down. Teresa took a little hand and held it in hers, thumb rubbing circles onto the back of her hand. "So what happened tonight?" It was late and they had all gone to bed hours ago. No one should have been awake. Her daughter yawned, snuggling closer to her father as her eyes slid closed. She looked so precious. Teresa couldn't believe how much she loved that little girl. She looked at James' arms wrapped around his daughter securely. How much she loved both of them.

"I couldn't sleep."

Teresa turned to James and found his eyes already on her. She slid over to rest her head on his unoccupied shoulder. Soon, soft steady breaths told them that their daughter had fallen back to sleep. They carefully stood up and James carried her to the bed. Teresa tucked her in. Then they moved to the door and stood there, watching their little girl sleep. James pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Teresa's temple. Her head pressed into the curve of his neck. Their fingers tangled together at their sides.

"I love you, James."

"I love you, Teresa."


End file.
